teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
Uutak Genesis: Queries On Bias-Stances
To learn more about the nature of the Echmeri Talk God known as HRAHNDEYL, read wisely. The answers within were given from by the entities that have spent the most time with him, and their answers show much and conceal little. I would have asked them to give better explanations, but it is not wise to argue with powers such as these. 'Mankar Camoran, Blackbird of Paradise:' “The Talk-God ascended to halt the spread of perfection, an error that is farce. His Spire is crafted from organic words, music, and sound, but is also crafted from the false lies of the Mundus. He attempts to create his own realm within Dawn’s Beauty, the heir of Lorkhan. Failure is all that can stem from this endeavor. Destruction will wash over his domain and leave nothing in its wake, and he will see what true Liberty is.” 'Kyne, Goddess of Storms:' “The bittersweet breath on the wind. Both pain, healing, love, hate, surprise, and certainly. He embodies all of those things and more, and glides through the air touching all who invoke him, which is all.” 'Sotha Sil, World-Mechanism:' “Oversimplification of obscurity stretched so thin it’s large.” 'Tiber Septim, Red Jewel of Conquest:' “He accompanied me through the all of my days, even though none of my closest advisors could see his movements nor hear his thoughts. But I could. His Voice is what allows all other Voices to emit from the mouth, even though I did all the talking whenever he was around. But his company I will always treasure, and for that I call him friend.” 'Vehk and Vehk, Warrior-Poet:' “I loved my friend so much I killed him, and then I did it again. Sweet melodies in the air he is, and because of that I cannot truly kill him. How could I, a lover of words, kill the source of what let’s us use the words themselves? But I did, however; I remember the blood that poured from his chest as he laid in my arms as I crooned him to final sleep with an ancient Chimeri lullaby, which he gifted me to speak.” 'Cyrus the Restless, Pirate:' “I fought him as HRAHNDEYL, and he almost killed me for the trouble. But he left me alive because of something about my voice, and so I went back and fought him again when he was supposed to be Hoodoc. But of course if you ask him he would probably say I only won that fight because of ‘manifestation’, but I personally don’t believe that crap. Regardless, I got my jewel back in the end.” 'Mara, Goddess of Love:' “At the beginning of his life he was the thorn upon the rose, a briar that struck out against all others because he himself did not like the faults he saw within. It wasn’t until he realized these imperfections within himself that he found the emotion he should’ve always had, but the curse he placed on his sibling upon this realization is something he will never forgive himself for.” 'Jubal-lun-Sul, Salt Merchant:' “The Talk-God of Neoyneslea, after the original was voided into obscurity by old Big-Walker before my people founded the Velothiid. He resides in his Ruined Spire that still works without ever coming out, and Echmeri reports mention that his influence seems broken, the Talk-God confined to a stupor state of power conservation and speech hibernation.” 'Jills, Minute-Menders of Akatosh:' “The Talk-God killed himself the mortal before we could invalidate his deification, and it took us many invaluable seconds before we could make it right again.” 'Talos, God of Mankind:' “Landfall left him shattered as it left me shattered, but in entirety different ways. For him, so much fell into silence so quickly he almost couldn’t form the new land for his people so they could escape the destruction. But for him, all people is his people from mortal to divine. And the fact that so many has stopped speaking leaves him bleeding with a wound that can never fully heal.” 'Hist, Great Root:' “SPEECH.” 'Numidium, Walk-Brass:' “ANCESTROSCYTHE: HRHN. INFALLIBLE. EXOVERSION INCAPABLE OF NULLIFICATION.” 'LYEDNHARH, Silence Incarnated:' “A powerful force that will soon be dying out. Talk lasts long, yes, but it does not lasts forever. The only thing that lasts forever is Silence, which I am. You may be born into the macrocosm screaming, but you leave it without any words at all. That is why he’ll loose in the end. His Love will be his own destruction. And all that will be left is Silence for all.” Category:Echmer